Just One Love
by Rin Rizawa
Summary: [This is a GOT7 FanFiction] Tentang dua orang yang memiliki sifat yang berbeda. Mark&Youngjae couple—Warning! OOC! Typo(s), GJ, Alur Kecepetan! dll!


**Title : Just One Love**

 **Cast :**

 **Mark Yi-En Tuan (GOT7)**

 **Choi Youngjae (GOT7)**

 **GOT7 Member's**

 **And others…**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **Author : Rin Rin Kim ChenMin**

 **WARNING! YAOI!**

 **.**

 **Disclainmer : GOT7 ɷ JYP • Just One Love** **ɷ Rin Rin Kim ChenMin**

 **.**

 _ **Summary**_ **:** **[This is a GOT7 FanFiction] Tentang dua orang yang memiliki sifat yang berbeda. Mark &Youngjae couple—Warning! OOC! Typo(s), GJ, Alur Kecepetan! dll!**

 **.**

 **WARNING!** _ **TYPO**_ **BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

 **|prolog;|**

" _Aku membenci mu!"_

 _Anak kecil berambut coklat itu menahan tangis nya, sedangkan anak kecil yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari nya itu hanya tersenyum tipis._

" _Sudahlah, kita bisa membeli nya dengan yang baru," hibur anak kecil tinggi itu._

 _Tetapi anak kecil berambut coklat tetap menangis, "Tidak mau! Aku membenci mu!"_

 _Anak kecil tinggi itu kali ini tersenyum geli, "Benar kau membenci ku, Choi Youngjae~?"_

 _Sambil mengelap matanya, anak kecil yang bernama Youngjae itu menjawab dengan tersendat-sendat._

" _Ak—aku—hiks—mem—benci—mu, Mark Tuan jelek!"_

 _Anak kecil tinggi yang bernama Mark itu tidak menyerah, "Benarkah Youngjae manis ku?" kali ini ia menyubit kedua pipi lengket Youngjae._

 _Bibir Youngjae bergetar, sekasar-kasarnya dia, dia tetap tidak bisa membenci tetangga baik nya itu._

" _HUAAAAAAAAAA,"_

 **.**

 **|story; begin|**

 **.**

Choi Youngjae, murid kelas dua SHS. Wajahnya manis, tapi sayang semua itu tertutupi oleh tingkah kasarnya. Seperti—

 **DUAK.**

"Kau tidak mau mendengarkan ku?"

Suara datar dan dingin itu menyapa indra sang korban.

"Bu—bukan seperti itu

 **BUG.**

—ukh"

Suara pukulan di perut terdengar, darah bahkan keluar dari mulut sang korban. Ini karena sang korban tidak mau menuruti perintah Choi Youngjae yang sedang dalam kondisi mood yang buruk. Bisa dipastikan sang korban tidak bisa bangun selama beberapa hari.

"Aku tidak perlu alasan, bodoh," Youngjae meludah di tubuh sang korban, "aku hanya ingin kau mendengar kan ku, tapi tadi kau tidak melakukan apa yang sudah kukatakan," tubuh sang korban bergetar, sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Youngjae menyeringai melihat sang korban yang pasrah itu, diayunkan kakinya kearah tubuh sang korban.

"SUNGJAE!"

Youngjae berteriak murka, melihat dia ditarik menjauhi sang korban, sedangkan korban sendiri dibawa keluar oleh temannya.

Sungjae menghela nafas, "Apa kau mau membunuh nya?" bentak Sungjae.

Youngjae menatap malas temannya itu, "Apa itu masalah?"

Sungjae mengindikkan bahu, setidaknya kali ini dia menyelamatkan satu nyawa dari amukan Choi Youngjae ini.

"Aku membawa ini," Sungjae mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam tas plastik, "kupastikan kau akan meminta ini, ya kan?"

Youngjae berdecih, kesenangannya memang diganggu, tapi apa yang dikatakan Sungjae memang benar. Dia mengambil kasar tas plastik ditangan Sungjae dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"Sungjae, kau mengganggu," guman Youngjae.

"Daripada kau dimasukkan ke penjara, aku tidak ingin kejadian dua bulan yang lalu terjadi lagi," balas Sungjae santai.

Youngjae memutar bola matanya malas, dua bulan yang lalu, disaat dia hampir dimasukkan ke penjara, untung saja tidak terjadi karena bukti dari kepolisian tidak kuat.

"Ya… ya… terserah apa kata mu, Yook Sungjae,"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Keadaan di bandara Incheon memang selalu ramai, semua orang sibuk berlalu-lalang, sudah tahu apa tujuan mereka berada di sini, begitu pula dengan seorang lelaki berwajah blasteran itu. Lengkungan bibir yang terlihat membuat ia semakin tampan, sambil membenarkan kacamata hitam nya, dia berjalan santai keluar dari bandara setelah mengurus visa dan passport nya. Sudah tak sabar menemui teman manisnya dulu itu.

Sampai di rumah nya dulu, dia melihat rumah disebelah nya yang sudah banyak perubahan, melirik sebentar kedepan rumah apakah masih rumah teman manis nya itu atau bukan.

Di papan depan rumah itu, tertulis hangul; 최.

Ia mendesah lega, ini masih rumah nya, lagipula tadi dia bisa melihat sekilas apa yang terjadi didalam dan melihat ibu sang teman manisnya itu.

Lelaki itu memilih memasuki rumah lamanya, sekedar untuk beres-beres, membersihkan diri, dan beristirahat sebelum melihat teman manisnya itu. Apa dia semakin manis?

* * *

 **-0o0-**

* * *

Youngjae meludah kesembarang arah, mengeluarkan darah yang bercampur dengan air liur nya itu. Kali ini lawannya cukup kuat tapi itu membuat Youngjae menyeringai, lawan yang kuat adalah kesukaan Youngjae, itu bisa membuat dia semakin kuat.

Musuh menendang kakinya kearah dadanya, namun dengan cepat Youngjae memasang kuda-kuda pertahanan diri membuat ia hanya mundur beberapa senti dari tempat semula.

Youngjae semakin menyeringai, lawan yang kuat nya ini mulai melemah, dia sekarang bisa menyerangnya bertubi-tubi.

Dimulai dari dada kanan, perut, paha atas, tulang kering, pipi, bahu, punggung, Youngjae memukul dan menendangnya seperti orang kesetanan, ini kesenangannya, ini bisa membuatnya puas, melihat orang kesakitan oleh ulahnya sendiri.

"Terus! Terus berteriak bodoh!"

Youngjae berteriak kesetanan, tidak memperdulikan kondisi fisik lawannya yang bahkan sudah lebih parah dari fisik Youngjae sendiri. Sungjae yang berada di sudut ruangan hanya bisa menghela nafas, dia tidak bisa menghentikan temannya itu sekarang, tapi nanti disaat yang tepat, baru dia akan bergerak.

"Aa—kkhh,"

Youngjae memelintir tangan sang lawan, seakan mau mematahkan tangan lawan.

"Cukup Choi,"

Perkataan Sungjae membuat Youngjae melepaskan diri dari lawannya yang langsung jatuh kesakitan.

"Dia tidak seru Yook Sungjae," Youngjae mendesah malas, "ada lawan yang lebih kuat? Sampai bisa membuatku babak belur mungkin,"

Sungjae menatap datar Youngjae yang sepertinya sangat terobsesi itu. Tidak menjawab, Sungjae melangkah keluar. Youngjae menginjak lawannya selama tiga detik lalu melangkah menyusul Sungjae yang sepertinya sudah lebih dulu ke markas mereka.

Sampai di markas, Youngjae langsung mengambil kotak perobatan dan mengobati dirinya sendiri, lewat ekor matanya dia bisa melihat Sungjae baru memulai game mobil.

"Kau yakin akan pulang kerumah dengan keadaan seperti itu," Sungjae berkata dengan dingin.

Youngjae tertawa, "Menurut mu?"

"Tidak ada tumpangan malam ini, sialan," Sungjae membalasnya dengan senyum mengejek.

"Tidak apa sialan," Youngjae tidak tersinggung, mereka sudah biasa seperti ini, "aku bisa tidur disini,"

Sungjae mengangguk mengerti, dia terdiam sebentar, "Dimana si Sanghyuk, Junhong, dan yang lainnya?"

"Mereka ada urusan sampai besok, dan kau lihat sendiri bukan hanya ada kau disini—oh dan Jungkook baru saja bilang ada urusan sampai lusa," jawab Youngjae mengingat-ingat semua kalimat teman-temannya.

"Sialan, tidak bilang kepada ku," Sungjae menendang keras papan yang ada didepannya.

"Kita semua orang sialan, sialan," Youngjae berkata dengan santai setelah membalut perban terakhirnya, lalu tangannya mengambil handphone dan beranjak keluar, sepertinya meminta ijin kepada ibunya untuk tidak pulang lagi.

Sungjae tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Youngjae tadi, senakal-nakal dan sebajingannya Choi Youngjae, dia tetap menyayangi orang terdekatnya.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Tidak pulang? Apa kau terluka lagi, sayang?"

Suara terdengar sampai dalam, Mark yang tengah membaca novel itu melirik ke jendela, melihat ibu teman manis nya itu keluar dari rumah tapi tidak sampai pagar, melihat sekitar dengan air muka yang khawatir.

"Besok kau akan pulang kan? Eomma dan appa mengkhawatirkan mu, Youngjae-a …"

Mark membelakkan matanya kaget, mendengar pembicaraan ibu teman manis nya dan—pastinya yang ada di sambungan telepon itu adalah teman manisnya.

"Baiklah, eomma mengerti, jaga dirimu disana,"

Selesai kalimat itu, ibu teman manisnya langsung memasuki rumahnya dengan masih air muka gelisah. Begitu juga dengan Mark, mendengar hal itu membuat ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan teman manisnya itu. Apa perkiraan saat dia masih kecil terhadap teman manis nya itu benar kalau—

Teman manisnya itu menjadi iljin[1]?

* * *

 **-0o0-**

* * *

Youngjae mengerutkan dahinya, pupil matanya merasa terganggu dengan sinar terang yang datang tiba-tiba itu.

"Choi Youngjae, ini sudah jam Sembilan."

Sungjae mendengus, dilemparnya tas sekolah ke sembarang arah, dia meninggalkan tempat ini sekitar jam sebelas malam, dia yakin Youngjae langsung tidur, dan sekarang temannya itu masih membalikkan tubuhnya dari sinar matahari dan mencoba tidur kembali.

"Kau tahu Sungjae," suara serak Youngjae terdengar, "jika kau bukan teman ku, sudah kupastikan kau tak terbentuk detik ini juga," Youngjae mendudukkan dirinya, tubuhnya masih remuk dan dia dipaksa bangun.

"Beruntung aku adalah teman mu, Choi," Sungjae membalas dengan nada sindiran, "oh ya aku menemukan surat kaleng di loker mu tadi," ia melempar kertas kearah Youngjae yang langsung ditangkap dengan mudah.

"Oh, dari sekolah sebelah lagi," Youngjae mengguman malas, "nanti sore kita bergerak lagi."

"Kapan yang lain datang?" Sungjae bertanya dengan raut muka tidak sabar, menghajar teman-temannya yang tega meninggalkan dirinya dengan orang seperti Youngjae.

"Entah, tapi kupastikan mereka datang sebelum nanti sore," guman Youngjae, matanya tertutup lagi, rasa kantuk masih menyerangnya.

"Hmm," Sungjae hanya berguman.

"Kau tidak masuk kelas?" Youngjae membuka sebelah matanya.

"Tidak, aku menemani mu," jawab Sungjae santai.

Dengan kesal, Youngjae melempar tas Sungjae yang kebetulan mendarat didekatnya itu ke muka empunya, "Sialan kau."

"Hey—hey— _calm down bro_ ," Sungjae merintih, "ada alasan lain sih," lalu Sungjae mengeluarkan kertas yang sudah berbentuk menjadi bola dan melemparnya kepada Youngjae.

"Hm?"

Selanjutnya Sungjae menyeringai melihat tangan Youngjae yang mengepal kuat itu.

"Kita tidak bisa menunggu sampai sore, bro~"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Youngjae berdecih, ini terlalu mudah untuknnya, mereka hanyalah serangga-serangga yang berusaha mempersulit dirinya—tapi kenyataanya tidak.

"Hanya ini?"

Youngjae tertawa keras, mengejek sang ketua yang tengah bersembunyi. Sungjae—Junhong—dan yang lainnya hanya diam.

"Mereka hanya pengecut," Junhong berkata dengan santai.

"Aku ingin pulang~" Hanbin menguap malas—padahal tangannya penuh dengan darah dan dibawah kakinya ada dua korban yang menumpuk.

"Ayo kita kembali, Jae," Sanghyuk berkata sambil merajuk— _hell_ , sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dia lakukan dua menit sebelumnya!

"'Jae' siapa yang kau maksud, Hyuk?!" Sungjae menggeram kesal.

Youngjae melirik teman-temannya, "Ayo kita kembali," kalimat Youngjae berhasil membuat dua temannya berteriak senang.

"SIALAN KALIAN! TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU!"

Teriakan itu dihiraukan oleh mereka yang memilih berlari meninggalakan lokasi kejadian sambil tertawa bahagia, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

"Ibu, aku pulang~!"

Youngjae melepas sepatunya, lalu berjalan keruang tengah, melihat sekitar.

"Ibu?"

Mengeryit heran, dimana ibunya? Oh, mungkin sedang belanja.

Dengan pemikiran sederhana itu, dia menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Setelah sampai di kamar, seperti kebiasaan sebelum-sebelumnya, dia menatap jendela seberang—ukh dia masih belum bisa melupakan tetangga baik nya itu.

Tapi tunggu—kenapa seperti berubah ya?

Mata sipit Youngjae mengecil, menajamkan penglihatannya.

Apa—apa dia kembali?

Ah, tidak mungkin.

Lalu Youngjae langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur empuknya itu. Menginstirahatkan seluruh tubuhnya.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Lima hari sudah Mark berada di tanah tempat dia dibesarkan selama ia kecil, ia masih belum mempunyai keberanian untuk sekedar menghampiri ibu teman manisnya, jadi ya—dia ada di dalam rumah, hanya beberapa kali keluar untuk berolahraga sebentar dan membeli keperluan lainnya.

Kadang pula, Mark melihat teman manisnya itu masuk kedalam rumah dengan sedikit muka lebam, tidak tega memang tapi dia masih ingin melihat perubahan teman manisnya itu.

Terkesan stalker sih, tapi apa boleh buat.

Dia kan cuman terlalu menyayangi—ah maksudnya mencintai teman manis nya itu.

Ingin sekali ia langsung melompat dari balkon kamar lama nya yang kebetulan berhadapan dengan kamar teman manis nya itu—seperti kebiasaan mereka saat kecil.

Nostalgia, eh?

Setelah itu terdengar tawa khas di ruangan itu.

* * *

 **-0o0-**

* * *

"Ini aneh," Youngjae berguman.

Sanghyuk yang ada didekatnya mengeryit, melihat Youngjae yang akhir-akhir ini banyak melamun.

"Apa yang aneh, Jae?"

Youngjae menutup matanya, dia berpikir lagi tentang keanehan balkon seberang kamar nya itu, gorden nya berubah, jika di lihat baik-baik, bagian depan rumah pun berubah. Apa dia kembali?

"Youngjae?"

Sanghyuk menggerakkan tangannya di depan Youngjae, semakin bingung dengan tingkah aneh sahabatnya ini.

"CHOI YOUNGJAE!—

AW!"

Sanghyuk meringis, memegang pelipis nya yang dipukul keras oleh pemilik marga Choi ini.

"Kau mau membuat ku tuli, heh?"

"Aku hanya memanggil mu berkali-kali," Sanghyuk berdecak, "kau ada apa? Akhir-akhir ini aneh." Tanya Sanghyuk.

Youngjae terdiam sebentar, menatap Sanghyuk yang sudah berteman dengannya selama tujuh tahun ini.

"Sanghyuk, kau masih ingat Mark Tuan?" tanya balik Youngjae.

Sanghyuk mengangguk semangat, "Tetangga baik dan tampan mu itu kan? Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya karena kau pasti langsung menendang ku dengan keras karena kau menyu—YAK YOUNGJAE BERHENTI!"

Youngjae menatap datar Sanghyuk, "Kau tidak perlu menjawab dengan berlebihan."

"Lalu memang kenapa dengan Mark Tuan?" tanya Sanghyuk masih penasaran walau harus menahan sakit di lengan tangannya.

"Aku melihat keanehan di rumah nya," jawab Youngjae, mimik mukanya menjadi serius, "aku tak yakin tapi apa dia kembali?"

"He? Kembali setelah lima tahun meninggalkan mu ke Amerika tanpa pamit itu ya?" Sanghyuk mengatakannya dengan logat aneh, bermaksud menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"UWAA CHOI YOUNGJAE BERHENTI! KAU BISA MEMBUATKU KOMA!"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Hari ini Youngjae pulang ke rumah nya, dengan keadaan sedikit lebam karena baru saja melawan beberapa penantang kurang kerjaan. Masuk ke rumah nya, mencium pipi ibu nya, lalu masuk ke ruang pribadinya—kamar.

Melihat kembali balkon seberang—oke ini semakin aneh, gorden nya terbuka, apa berarti dia benar-benar kembali?

Tak ingin semakin bingung, Youngjae membuka jendela balkon nya, melihat ke sekitar rumah seberang.

 **DEG.**

"T—tidak mungkin…"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Mark baru saja kembali dari supermarket, membawa beberapa persediaan makanan, kemarin dia hanya memakan roti dan makanan instan ala barat yang tertinggal di tas nya itu. Mulutnya membentuk senyuman, seakan tidak sabar untuk memakan kembali makanan korea.

 **BRAK.**

Pintu rumah di gebrak, tentu saja mata Mark membelak karena kaget, tangannya sudah menyentuh pagar rumah, dan Mark kembali kaget melihat—

Melihat teman manisnya, dengan masih beberapa lebam di mukanya, tentu saja teman manisnya itu menatapnya kaget walau sebelumnya melihat sekitar dengan wajah kebingungan.

"M—Mark Tuan …"

"Youngjae …"

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, tidak berkata apa-apa, dari kontak mata mereka seakan terhubung.

' _Aku merindukan mu_ ,'

* * *

 **-0o0-**

* * *

Dua kaleng minuman dingin berada didepan mereka, keadaan hening, keduanya tertunduk, bingung harus memulai pembicaraan.

"Mark Tuan—"

"Youngjae—"

Keduanya kembali terdiam saat mengucapkan hal dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kau duluan—err hyung," Youngjae gugup, karena dia bukan anak kecil lagi yang hanya memanggil orang yang lebih tua ini dengan namanya saja. Apalagi nanti dia akan diomeli oleh ibunya tentang tata krama—ukh dia benci itu.

Mark tersenyum, "Bagaimana kabar mu?"

"Kau hanya menanyakan itu," sifat menyebalkan Youngjae kembali muncul, dia bertanya dengan nada ketus, namun hanya dihiraukan oleh Mark, dia sudah tau sifat teman manisnya itu.

"Jawab saja," balas Mark tenang.

"Aku—baik," Youngjae melihat kearah lain saat menjawab itu, "aku marah kepadamu," lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu."

"Kau pergi tiba-tiba."

"Aku tak mau melihat wajah menangis mu."

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Iya Youngjae, aku menyayangi mu."

Dengan wajah sedikit bersemu, Youngjae berdecak, mencoba menyangkal kembali sesuatu di dalam dirinya.

"Kapan kau kembali kesini?"

Mark mengeryit sebentar, "Seminggu yang lalu, kau kemana saja?"

"Oh, beberapa hari aku menginap disekolah," Youngjae menjawab dengan datar, "dan kau tidak perlu tahu apa yang kulakukan, Tuan."

Menahan senyuman, Mark berkata, "Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan, Youngjae."

"Jangan sok tau, Mark Tuan, kau yang sudah menghilang lima tahun tiba-tiba," cibir Youngjae.

"Kau merindukan ku?" Dengan wajah aneh, Mark terlihat menggodai Youngjae, menangkap beberapa maksud di kalimatnya tadi.

"AKU TIDAK—!"

"Oke oke, aku bercanda," dengan cepat Mark berkata seperti itu, sebelum disembur kalimat-kalimat pedas.

Youngjae menatap kesal kearah Mark, "Kau masih seperti dulu, menyebalkan."

"Kau juga Youngjae, tapi kau lebih manis."

"AKU TIDAK MANIS!"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Jadi seperti itu pertemuan kembali dua teman kecil. Tidak ada yang special. Malah seperti terlalu cepat. Setelah itu Youngjae menarik paksa Mark kerumahnya yang ternyata sudah ada ibunya. Tentu saja ibu Youngjae langsung berteriak heboh dan memeluk Mark, dan berakhir makan malam Mark bersama keluarga Choi.

"Jadi, ada apa gerangan kau menarik ku kembali ke kamar mu ini, Youngjae?"

Mark menahan tawa nya melihat wajah tertekuk Youngjae, sudah sangat terlihat teman manis nya ini sangat merindukannya—berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Ceritakan semuanya selama lima tahun ini!"

Nada memerintah keluar dari mulut Youngjae, tidak ingin dibantah.

"Kau tenang dulu Youngjae, baru aku akan bercerita."

 **|tbc;|**

 **WHAT—IS—THIS?!**

/GIGIT MEJA/

Maafkan Rin yang tidak melanjutkan Bad Behavior ataupun Bounce ataupun Stop Stop It, karena Rin greget dengan couple ini—err Rin suka couple ini dari RP sih, mereka so sweet banget bikin greget /3

Maaf karena jalan cerita yang aneh, maaf juga jika owner dari akun RP yang merasa Rin sebutkan jika tokoh nya tidak sesuai dengan harapan atau seperti menyinggung, sungguh ini hanya cerita non-fiksi dan imajinasi Rin yang berlebihan hehehe.

Last, **mind to [review]** **[favorite]** and **[follow]**? /smile with Youngjae/


End file.
